Barada
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Klatooine | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 4 ABY | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Skiff Guard | species = Klatooinian | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,70 meter | haarkleur = Geen | oogkleur = Blauw - Groen | wapen = Vibro-ax Heavy Blaster Pistol Thermal Detonator | vervoer = Bantha-II Cargo Skiff | affiliatie = Jabba the Hutt | era = }} thumb|250px|Barada op de Skiff Barada was een Klatooinian Skiff Guard die in 4 ABY actief was in de organisatie van Jabba the Hutt op Tatooine. Hij sneuvelde tijdens de Battle of Carkoon Biografie Barada was volgens de traditie door zijn familie verkocht aan een eigenaar van een garage waar Barada werkte. Er was overeen gekomen dat Barada zijn vrijheid terugkreeg als hij zijn meester zijn eigen aankoopprijs kon terugbetalen. Barada werd bijzonder karig betaald voor zijn bewezen diensten en het duurde lang vooraleer hij wat Credits had gespaard. Barada’s meester was niet verlegen om hem fysiek te mishandelen als iets niet naar wens verliep. Barada werd tenslotte eigendom van Jabba nadat de Hutt hem had gewonnen in een Sabacc wedstrijd van zijn vorige meester. Toen Jabba zijn contract overnam, kwam de Klatooinian slechts 2.000 Credits te kort om zijn vrijheid over te kopen. Jabba nam het contract identiek over maar rekende Barada net evenveel aan voor zijn verblijf in het paleis zodat Barada nooit meer zijn vrijheid zou kunnen afbetalen met de weinige Credits die hij verdiende. Toch had Jabba een specifieke taak voor de Klatooinian weggelegd. Na de onverwachte dood van Ak-Buz werd Barada de nieuwe verantwoordelijke voor Jabba’s Repulsorlift vehicles. Hij was verantwoordelijk voor de modificaties, crew en onderhoud van de voertuigen. Door die taak voelde Barada zich belangrijk en ook al was hij in theorie een arbeider met een contract voor zijn leven, hij deed zijn uiterste best om Jabba zo goed mogelijk te dienen. Zo raakte hij ook bevriend met Ephant Mon. Toch begon Barada zich af te keren van zijn contract met Jabba en droeg hij een oranje bandana wat protest symboliseerde tegenover onterechte arbeid. Jabba herkende dit symbool niet of gaf er geen gevolg aan. In 4 ABY ging Barada mee op de tweede Skiff naar de Great Pit of Carkoon. Daar werd zijn schuld vereffend doordat hij in de muil van de Sarlacc viel tijdens de Battle of Carkoon. Barada confronteerde Luke Skywalker, die op de tweede Skiff was gesprongen. De Klatooinian was echter niet opgewassen tegen Skywalker en belandde in de Great Pit of Carkoon. Achter de schermen *De ware identiteit van Barada is een tijdlang onzeker geweest doordat hij vaak werd verwisseld met Kithaba, een andere Klatooinian. Barada is dus wel degelijk de Klatooinian met de witte vest, donkerblauwe broek en oranje bandana. Het Kenner figuur in de Vintage Kenner serie is dus eigenlijk Kithaba maar een foto van Barada staat op de kaart van het figuur afgebeeld. *Barada is de derde Skiff Guard die werd genoemd naar codewoorden uit ‘The Day the Earth Stood Still’ zijnde: Klaatu Barada Nikto. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Bron *Barada in de Databank *Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi *Tales from Jabba’s Palace – Novel *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species category:Klatooinians category:Jabba the Hutt category:Skiff Guards category:Slaven